Skeletal Butterflies
by HashtagMC
Summary: Nico and Will don't dare to confess their feelings to each other, and Cecil is in love with Drew. Including some Calypso Leo. I have no idea where this story will end. Rated T because of some swearing. HIATUS AGAIN (I'm sorry).
1. Nightmares

**Author's Note (AN):** I know, the title isn't very witty, but I couldn't come up with a better one.

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and all characters and quotes from it are the property of Rick Riordan, the master of cliffhangers.**

* * *

 **Nico**

I felt a huge relief when I walked back towards Will Solace. I had told Percy, and I had told him on _my_ conditions, not on Cupid's. I could hear Annabeth laughing, probably rolling on the ground laughing. I could hear Percy ramble about what I had just said.

"What does he mean, not his type? What do I have to do to be his type? I'm everybody's type!" I could imagine Annabeth rolling her eyes when she said "shut up and kiss me, Seaweed Brain!"

Will Solace stood where I had left him. He looked at me in confusion, but he fortunately didn't say anything about it. I cursed myself for agreeing to stay in the infirmary for three days, but it was too late to turn back.

I called myself to order. I wouldn't allow Will to be the next Percy, to be the next person to break my heart. I would make it though these three days. But a part of me knew I was kidding myself. I had fallen for Will Solace. This particular part of myself wanted to stare into these blue eyes forever.

Will showed me my room, a small chamber next to the doctor's (i.e. his) office. He disappeared and returned with bed sheets and a pillow. Half an hour later, he brought me a plate from the diner.

"Eat up." he said. "Do you want to fatten me? That's enough to feed three people!" I protested. It didn't help. "Fine" I grumbled. "If I burst because of too much food, the whole place will look terrible." I began to eat. When I had cleared the plate, he grinned. "See what I meant? You're dense, but your not an idiot. Now sleep. You need it. Good night, Death Boy!" And gone he was. I was alone. Still cursing, I went to bed.

That night I couldn't sleep. Instead, I was awake, thinking about a certain son of Apollo. At dawn I finally fell asleep, due to pure exhaustion.

 **Will**

I saw Nico talking to Percy, and I couldn't suppress a pang of jealousy. Why was he talking to Percy but not to me? At least, he had sworn on river Styx to come back.

Nico must've said something funny, because Annabeth was literally rolling on the floor, laughing, while Percy looked totally dumbfounded. Probably he didn't understand the joke. Jackson had saved the world, twice, and he might be a hero, but he definitely wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. When someone told a joke, Annabeth would either roll her eyes or laugh, and a few minutes later Percy would follow.

I tried to suppress my feelings when Nico came back, and he didn't raise the subject. I simply led him into the infirmary and showed him his room, a room, that, apparently a coincidence, was located next to my office. Keyword 'apparently'.

I checked up my other patients, a few dangerous wounds, but no one was in a critical condition. When I came back to Nico's room, he pretended to sleep, but I could tell he was still awake. I silently closed the door.

 **Nico**

The ground pulsed. Veins covered the floor. The air burned my lungs, tried to suffocate me. Achlys crying in front of me. "Child of Hades, what more could I do to you? You are perfect! So much sorrow and pain!"

I screamed and flailed around in my sleep. The next thing I saw was Will who tried to wake me up. I stopped to flail and started to cry. He just held me in his arms and comforted me, giving me desperately needed solace. I had a cry on his shoulder until I had no tears left.

He looked at me with indescribable kindness. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Hesitantly, I opened my heart to him and told him everything, from how Percy, Annebeth and Thalia had saved me and Bianca at Westover Hall to the events at the House of Hades. When I finished, he looked shocked. "And you carried this burden all these years?" I nodded.

I realized I was still sitting on his lap, and I immediately blushed. He noticed it, and without a word put me on my bed. "Do you want to get some hours of sleep?" he asked. I shook my head, afraid of more nightmares.

His expression was full with pity when he closed the door.

 **Will**

I had woken up at sunrise, as usual (that was one of these son-of-Apollo-things), and had been at the infirmary from 6 a.m. When I heard Nico screaming, I dashed into his room, finding him screaming in his sleep.

I was really shocked when he told me about his past and his nightmares. I had already known he had lost his sister, but I never knew he had been in Tartarus. All I could do was to listen to him and comfort him. I could heal many injuries, but no mental pain. Not for the first time I wished Nico would accept that I was there for him, that I'd always be.

I was so lost in thoughts, I didn't notice where I was going until I bumped into Lou Ellen. "Sorry, Lou, I was thinking of something else." She giggled. "Are you sure it wasn't some _one_ else? Maybe di Angelo?"

I must've looked surprised, because she burst into laughter. "Did you really expect we wouldn't notice?" she asked. I was taken by surprise; I had never expected somebody would notice my admiration for Nico. "Is it that obvious?" I nervously asked. She nodded. "Be glad we convinced the Stolls not to trap you two in a closet. They thought that'd be the best way to get you two together."

The next words almost got stuck in my throat. "Do you know if he, you know-" "-feels the same? That you'll have to find out on your own" she winked at me.


	2. Cowards

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and all characters and quotes from it are the property of Rick Riordan, the master of cliffhangers.**

* * *

 **Nico**

I had made a decision. I would tell Will about what I had felt for Percy. If he'd react disgusted, well, then I'd know I had no chance. Of course, I couldn't just say 'Hey Will, I had a crush on Percy, what do you think about that?'

Fortunately, Will raised the subject himself when he came to bring me breakfast. "I don't mean to pry, but I wondered, what was it you were talking about to Percy? Of course" he added "you don't have to tell me, I was just curious." He must have realized that his question was quite inappropriate, because he reddened and fell into an awkward silence.

"You don't have to apologize for asking" I broke the silence. I took a deep breath before I proceeded. "I told him that I… that I used to have a crush on him" Will wanted to say something, but I didn't let him. "until about a year ago. I got over it, but I wanted to disburden myself, so I told him."

 _Gods, please make he's not a homophobic_ I silently prayed. If he was, even the friendly atmosphere between us would be gone.

He must've read my expression. "Don't worry, I don't judge you, if that was what you were afraid of. In fact" he paused "I'm not interested in _girls_ either."

I didn't dare to trust my ears. Did he mean what I thought he did? "You mean, you…" I carefully asked. "Yes" Will said. "I am gay, and I'm not ashamed to say this. You don't have to be, either."

"I am not-" I began, but I realized that that was wrong. I _was_ ashamed to admit it.

 **Will**

I figured Nico felt uneasy about this conversation, so I spend the rest of his breakfast in silence. I had been so close from confessing my feelings to him. But I was too much of a coward. When he had cleared his plate, I took up my courage. "Nico-" but he cut me off. "I want to be alone now." I had no other choice but to leave his room.

Once again he'd rejected an attempt to establish a relationship to him. Why couldn't this stupid boy just stop to push people away? I was fuming, but I wasn't sure whom I was angry with, me or him. I made a decision: If nothing would have changed until his last day in the infirmary, I'd tell him then.

 **Nico**

I felt sad when Will had left. Why didn't I encourage him to stay? I knew I wouldn't survive another hopeless crush; I really should tell him. But how?

Somebody knocked at the door. "Come in" I called, hoping it'd be Will. Like the day before, I was disappointed when I saw it was Jason instead of Will. Piper was with him.

"Hey bro, how ya doing?" Jason asked. "Fine" I mumbled. "So you told Percy?" Jason asked. I looked at Piper worriedly, but she smiled at me. "I knew it for a long time. Daughter of love goddess, you know."

I wasn't sure whether to sigh in relief, or to roll my eyes. "Yes, I told him" I admitted. Jason patted me on the back. "You see? He didn't kill you, did he? So, what were you worried about?"

I shoved his hand away. "My love life is not your business!" I ranted. "I mean, if I had such a thing as a love life" I hastily added. Piper's tried to stifle a smile. "Jason" she said, "would you leave us alone? Go find Percy or so."

Reluctantly, Jason left the room. Piper sat down next to me. "It's Will, isn't it?" she asked. I looked at her in surprise; had it been that obvious? I must've voiced my thoughts. "Yes, it is obvious. At least to me, not only because Aphrodite is my mom, but also because I'm your friend."

I nodded. "You're right. It is Will. He just told me that he is gay, too. I was so close to confess my feelings to him! But I didn't. I'm a coward."

She put her arms around my shoulders. "No, you are not. You are one of the bravest heroes I know." Her voice comforted me. "You are using charmspeak, right?" I suspected. "No. I just tell you the truth. You have faced Kronos and Gaea, you saved the world, twice. You are no coward, Nico di Angelo."

"So you say I should just tell him?" I asked. "'Oh hey Will, by the way, I love you?' Is that what you think I should say?"

Her voice was gentle when she answered. "I can't tell you what to do. I can only offer you advice. You'll have to find your own way. But why don't you give it a try?" I shook my head. "Thanks, Piper. You tried to help."

So here I was, alone again.


	3. You fell for Drew?

**AN:** I know, you will hate me, but I think it would be nice if Cecil and Drew actually got together, and maybe he can change her for good. Enjoy reading :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and all characters and quotes from it are the property of Rick Riordan, the Cliffhanger King.  
**

* * *

 **Will**

I didn't know where I was going. I was just running through the forest, cursing myself.

I had been on my way to Nico to finally confess my love to him, when I had heard his conversation with Piper. I knew, I should feel lucky. Nico loved me. But instead, I had acted like an idiot and ran away. Mr. William Coward Solace.

"Where do you think you're going?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around. "Oh, Will, it's you! What are you doing here?" asked Cecil. "I could ask you the same question" I retorted. We both fell silent.

He was the one to break the silence. "I went here to think about… relationships" he muttered. "So did I" I confessed. "I have a suggestion" said Cecil. "I tell you about my problem, and you tell me about yours. Agreed?" "Agreed".

I was only half-listening when he talked, but I heard 'Drew' and 'think she loves me?'. Suddenly, I was fully awake. Cecil fell for Drew? "Are you sure it's not just some Aphrodite magic?" I asked. He nodded. "I asked Piper to charmspeak me, too make sure it wasn't that, and it felt different. I really love her."

I was stunned. Drew was one of these 'breaking-hearts-is-funny'-girls. Cecil deserved someone better than her. I wouldn't allow her to break my best friend's heart. I had almost forgotten about our agreement, until Cecil nudged me. "So, what's your problem?" he asked. "Nico" I said thoughtlessly. "So… what exactly is the problem?"

Reluctantly, I told him what I had just heard. When I had finished, Cecil shook his head. "Why don't you just tell him? You like him, he likes you, asking him out is a mere matter of form."

"But what if he's to shy? He was barely capable of admitting his sexuality to me, not to mention dating me. What if I ask him and he says he can't?"

Cecil stood up. "That's the only advice I can give you. Go tell him what you feel for him." I jumped up. "And what are you going to do?" I asked. He shrugged. "I'll wait for an opportunity to talk to Drew, without her siblings. I'm no coward."

Great. Even Cecil had the guts to tell his crush about his feelings. Unlike me. Never before I had felt so weak.


	4. I like you a lot - None of your business

**AN:** As you can see, I try to depict Drew as a person with feelings, a person who is unsure about her own feelings. After she broke so many hearts, now it's her turn to fall in love.

That's one thing that all Solangelo fanfics seem to have in common: Nico is cute when he blushes. And he blushes a lot. Enjoy reading :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and all characters and quotes from it are the property of Rick Riordan, the Cliffhanger King.**

* * *

 **Nico**

It was my last day in the infirmary, but I wasn't sure whether I was glad or sad. My heart skipped a beat when Will came into my room. But that feeling didn't last long. He looked so adorable, my heart was breaking when I thought about the common future we would never have.

 _It's now or never_ I thought. Afterwards I realized that he must've been thinking the same, because we both started to talk at the same moment.

"Will, I want to tell you-"

"Nico, I want you to know-"

"that I like you a lot."

The last part was in unison. I stared at him in amazement, and so did he.

 **Will**

I stared at Nico. We had been speaking simultaneously. My heart was racing. Even though I had heard his conversation with Piper, I had been unsure about his feelings, until that moment. Nico liked me a lot, returned my feelings. I took a step towards him and leant down.

 **Nico**

My heart was thumping like mad. Will took a step towards me and leant down. He stood right in front of me. Will put his hand under my chin and raised my head. I slowly leant towards him.

 **Will**

An electric jolt ran through my body when our lips touched. The moment felt like eternity. I ran my hand through his hair, pulling him closer to me.

Eventually, we pulled back, out of breath. He, child of the 40s he is, blushed. I couldn't keep me from teasing him. "You're so cute when you blush, did you know that?" He shot me an angry look. "You're so hot, I wonder you don't get burned" he fell silent when he realized what he had just said, and, if that was possible, blushed even more. I smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

He freed himself from my grip and stepped back. "So are we, err-" "-dating? Boyfriends?" I completed. "That's up to you. I really, really like you, and on my part, the answer is _yes_. But don't do anything you don't want to do. If you don't want anybody to know…"

He straightened himself (no pun intended). "I won't be a coward. Yes, I'm scared to come out, but I will do it. I don't want to hide anymore. So… Will… will you become my boyfriend?"

I took his hand. "Yes, I want to be your boyfriend. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met."

 **Piper**

If I wouldn't have known better, I could've sworn that Drew was lovesick. She was grumpy, and, that was unusual for her, uncommunicative. The last days she had seemed to be miles away.

The wellbeing of my cabin mates was my responsibility as head counsellor, so I tried to talk with her after breakfast. "Okay, Drew, what is wrong with you?" I began. "Piss off, McLean." What a promising beginning for a heart-to-heart. "Does something bother you?" I continued.

"I said 'piss off'!" she cried, and I was surprised to see that she was actually crying. Never before I had seen her losing her self-control. Although I despised her, I found that now I pitied her. I tried to imagine what could faze Drew. "Drew, I knew we had many arguments in the past, but if something bothers you, I'm there to listen."

That seemed to be the straw to break the camel's back. "What do you know! You have a perfect life, a boyfriend, everybody likes you!" she shouted. Then she turned around, shaken by sobs.

Could my assumption be right? Could Drew really be in love? "Is it about… someone?" I carefully asked. "None of your business, McLean" she answered, still with her back to me, looking at the wall.


	5. Can I ever right my wrongs?

**AN:** I'm really anxious to know what you think about this chapter. Most fanfics depict Drew as an asshole, but I think she deserves better than to be forejudged. Enjoy reading :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and all characters and quotes from it are the property of Rick Riordan, the Cliffhanger King.**

* * *

 **Nico**

That day, I was the happiest person on Earth. Tomorrow me and Will would come out to everyone. But for now, I was just happy holding hands and cuddling him in my cabin.

 **Will**

Now that me and Nico finally were together, I remembered my conversation with Cecil. While we were cuddling in the Hades cabin, I told Nico about it. When I mentioned Drew, his jaw dropped. "Cecil loves _Drew?_ " he asked. "The meanest person at Camp Half-Blood? The fates must really hate him."

I silently agreed, but I tried to hide it. "Maybe he can change her" I said. "We could lock them in a closet" he suggested. "That's the Stoll way of bringing couples together." I smiled when I remembered that Lou Ellen had said that the Stolls wanted to lock me and Nico in a closet. I kissed him on the cheek. "We'll keep that as a last resort" I promised. "Maybe we should talk to Cecil about it" he said.

I found Cecil cleaning the Pegasi stables. "Would you mind coming to the Hades cabin? We need to talk about your crush." I bluntly said. He looked confused. "The Hades cabin? So-" "Yes. I told him the same moment he told me."

 **Nico**

"She barely leaves her cabin, except for breakfast and dinner. I had no opportunity to talk to her without at least ten people being around. It's almost as if she is avoiding me!" Cecil explained. "Did you try to go to her cabin and ask her?" I asked. He shook his head. "You know the Aphrodite cabin. They gossip."

He did have a point. The Aphrodite campers gossiped about everyone. They knew that you were in love before you knew it, and they told everyone that you were in love. Even if you weren't.

After Cecil had left, Will gave me a mischievous smile. "Maybe it's time for us to use the last resort" he said.

 **Drew**

Lost in thoughts, I made my way back to my cabin. I had never known how heartache felt, until know. If that was what all the people whose hearts I had broken felt… I almost felt like apologizing. But that would be a sign of weakness, and I didn't want that. I couldn't be weak. I hated it not to be able to control everything. I had to be strong.

I was so lost in thoughts, I didn't notice Cecil when he walked pass me. I didn't notice Will and Nico either, until they punched me and Cecil into the supply closet of the Big House and locked the door. We were trapped in the darkness.

My sadness turned into rage. "Let us out!" I cried. No answer. I punched the door until my fists hurt, then I broke down and began to cry.

"Drew?" Cecil asked. "What?" I snapped, and immediately regretted it. But I couldn't apologize. _Don't show weakness_ I thought.

He sat down next to me, causing my heart to skip a beat. "Being helpless or weak is no reason to be ashamed." he said softly. "That is your biggest fear, isn't it? To be weak. You are always so self-assured. I admire that, I admire _you_. But if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll lend you mine."

I was taken by surprise. How did he know?

He spoke again. "Drew… I am weak too. I am weak when I look at you, or when you look at me. I am weak when I think of you. But I am not ashamed to admit that."

My hand found his hand, and I squeezed it. "Cecil… do you mean…" I left my sentence unfinished. My heart was racing now. "Yes. I love you Drew." he simply said. We fell silent for a while. "I don't want to be weak" I finally murmured. "But you make me."

Cecil shoved closer, until our bodies touched. I looked at him, unsure what to say. He cupped my face with his hands. "May I?" he quietly asked. "Yes" I whispered, almost inaudible.

I had kissed other boys before, and broke their hearts afterwards. But this kiss was different. For the first time, I felt true love when I passionately kissed Cecil back. I couldn't help myself but to start crying again, but this time, it were tears of happiness. He was crying too. Our tears mixed while we kissed.

When we pulled apart, he wiped my and I wiped his tears away. "Drew… do you really love me? Please don't play games with me. I couldn't bear it if you'd break my heart."

It hurt me to hear these words. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was no shame to be weak. "I don't play games. For the first time in my life, I know what love is. And I regret." I started to cry again. "I have broken so many hearts, and now that I am in love myself, I realize how much pain I have caused. How can I ever right my wrongs?"

Cecil brushed my cheek. For a long time, we just sat on the floor, cuddled, and enjoyed the silence. Until we heard footsteps. Somebody talked at the other side of the door. The lock clicked and the door swung open. Light flooded into the room. "Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hello Piper" I said.


	6. Confessing mistakes

**AN:** Author's note at the bottom of the page. Enjoy reading :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and all characters and quotes from it are the property of Rick Riordan, the Cliffhanger King.**

* * *

 **Piper**

"Have you seen Drew? She left the dining pavilion before the rest of the Aphrodite cabin, and I haven't seen her since that. I am afraid that she might have done something stupid." I said. We were in the Hades cabin, and Nico and Will looked really embarrassed. A suspicion grew in my head. "Do you have something to do with that?" I asked.

"Err, yes, kind of." Nico answered. "We might, or might not, have locked her and Cecil in the supply closet of the Big House."

"You did _what?_ " I exploded. I glared at them. "You will free them, NOW." Sudden realization hit me. "Wait, why Cecil?"

Will obviously felt very uneasy. "Well, I am not supposed to talk about this, so if you would keep that as a secret…" He took a deep breath. "Cecil told me that he loves Drew, and because she didn't leave her cabin very often for the last few weeks, we thought it might be a good idea to lock them in there. You know, so they had time to talk."

I rolled my eyes. "Who are you, and what have you done to Will Solace? You sound like on of the Stoll twins, except the fact they aren't embarrassed of their pranks. Anyway" I shot them an angry look "you will unlock the closet, right now. Understood?"

 **Three minutes later**

The door swung open. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Hello Piper" Drew answered, her voice as friendly as I never heard it before. I didn't believe my eyes: Drew and Cecil sat on the floor, their arms wrapped around each other. Both looked as if they had cried.

They stood up, still holding hands. Drew broke the silence. "Piper… I'm so sorry. I know, I've been an asshole, but can you forgive me? I didn't know how it feels to have a broken heart, until…" her voice crackled. "Until I fell in love myself." she finished her sentence.

I offered her my hand and she took it. "Apology accepted. But I'm not the one you should apologize to in the first place." She looked desperate. "I know" she muttered.

 **Cecil**

I was on cloud nine. Confessing my feelings to Drew had taken a load off my mind. When we kissed, I was perfectly happy. After Piper freed us, I almost wanted to be back in there. Just me and Drew…

As we walked through the camp, holding hands, many people looked at us in disbelief. Drew had a really bad reputation, and I suspect many people pitied me or thought of me as Drew's latest victim. But I knew better.

"Will you apologize?" I broke the silence. We sat on top of the Half-Blood hill, leant against Thalia's pine, and enjoyed the vista. "Yes" she said with a low voice. "But I am scared. Scared of rejection. Scared of their reaction."

I put my arm around her. "I can't promise that everything will be fine. But whatever will happen, I'll be there for you."

The conch shell horn at the dining pavilion boomed through the camp. Dinner time. At the pavilion, we reluctantly parted to head for our respective tables.

—

When the dinner was halfway through, I saw that Drew stood up at the Aphrodite table and asked for everyone's attention. The room fell silent.

"I have to apologize. During the last years, I have acted beyond excuse. I broke hearts and destroyed relationships, direct or indirect. I used my powers for bad. I know my behaviour is inexcusable. But I…" she took a deep breath "I beg you for your pardon."

For a few seconds, nobody said a word. It felt like eternity to me. Finally, one camper stood up. I remembered his face, but not his name. One of Drew's former boyfriends. "I accept your apology." One after another, more campers stood up, until about one third of the campers stood up. All assured that they didn't hold a grudge against her. I let out a breath I didn't knew I was holding. Drew looked as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her. What was exactly what had happened.

Afterwards we met at the fireworks beach. "I am so proud of you" I whispered in her ear while I embraced her. She rested her head on my shoulder. "Since I came to Camp Half-Blood, I struggled with uncertainty. I covered it up with arrogance and cruelty. You gave me the strength to face my weakness. Thank you, Cecil. For being there. For being you."

I ran my fingers through her hair. "I takes a lot of courage to acknowledge your wrongs. You have proven your courage. To confess a mistake is no sign of weakness, it's a sign of fortitude."

We fell silent and watched the sunset. Now it was my turn to rest my head on her shoulder. When the bell announced the beginning of the curfew, we rose and made our way towards the cabins. Before we parted, I shyly asked her for a goodnight kiss.

Our second kiss was as passionate as the first one.

* * *

 **AN:** The last two chapters focused on Drew and Cecil, so the next chapter will focus on Will and Nico again. What do you think, should Cupid appear? As always, let me know what you think about the story.


	7. Coming-Out - Piss off, Cupid

**AN:** Not everybody can be friendly. So I decided not to turn Cupid into a nice person (as I did with Drew). Enjoy reading :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and all characters and quotes from it are the property of Rick Riordan, the Cliffhanger King.**

* * *

 **Will**

The next morning, against my habits, I didn't wake up at sunrise. Instead, I woke up just in time for breakfast. I jogged to the Hades cabin to pick Nico up.

He was still in bed, wrapped into his blankets. I tried to pull them away. "Wake up, Death Boy. It's breakfast time!" He shot me an angry look. "What do you think you're doing, waking me up at such an ungodly time?" Sudden realization hit him. "Wait, today is the day we're going to come out, right?" He slipped back under his blankets. "I'm scared" he said, his voice muffled by the bed sheets. I sat down on the edge of his bed. "Nico. We don't have to if you don't want. But there's nothing to be ashamed of."

He peeked out from under the blanket, insecurity writ in his face.

I tried to comfort him. "Nobody will judge us. A fistful of people know that I'm gay, and not a single one of them has a problem with it."

 **Nico**

All the way to the dining pavilion, my heart was pounding like mad, but I didn't let go of Will's hand. That was my greatest fear: Rejection. All my life I had been an outcast. I wasn't sure if would get over it if I had to run away again. Because now that I was together with Will, I had so much more to lose.

I was surprised that only a few people even bothered to point at us. Nobody shouted insults or averted their faces in disgust. When we reached the pavilion, not more than a fistful of people had seemed to even notice us.

I was so relieved, it took not only a load off my mind, but a whole bunch of weights. I wouldn't have to run. I wouldn't be an outcast again. I felt _accepted_ , and that was an entirely new experience to me.

I squeezed Will's hand as we sat down at the Hades table. He gave me a stern look. "You have to eat, Mr. di Angelo!" he said. "Doctor's-" I put my hand on his mouth. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, _Dr. Solace_. I would hate to shut you up with a kiss." He grinned and shoved my hand away. "We can't have that. Can I get a kiss anyway?"

I pecked his cheek. "Get a room!" somebody shouted. A guy from the Demeter cabin and a few girls from Nike's cabin came over to our table (when had it become _our_ table, by the way?) to say that they totally _shipped_ us (whatever that meant). I must have looked very confused, because Will burst into laughter and explained to me that _shipping_ meant that they supported our relationship and agreed with it. Even Clarisse, not the most sociable person at camp, gave us an approving nod.

After the breakfast I felt like I was floating. All my fear was gone. Even Percy rambling something about "not his type" couldn't dampen my good mood. Lou Ellen congratulated us, and Cecil gave us a grateful look when he and Drew passed by.

—

We parted to prepare our respective cabins for the inspection. I let my look roam through my cabin. Not a prime example of organization. I hastily began to box my things into the numerous drawers and cabinets.

"Are you lucky with him?" said an uninterested voice behind me. I twirled around to find myself face to face to Cupid. I resisted the urge to punch him into his godly visage. I settled with clenching my fists instead. "Piss off, you sadistic piece of divine crap" I growled.

"Do you really love Will Solace?" he persisted. "None of your freakin' business. But yes, I love him. Are you happy now? And don't even _think_ of interfering." He rose an eyebrow. Maybe threatening an undying scumbag was a bad idea after all. "At least you can talk openly about your feelings now" he said condescendingly. "But have you found true love? Or is he just another brief crush?"

"Just leave me alone! I don't need your advice. You can stick your love arrows-" Cupid raised his hand. "I'll see you again. Until you answer my question. See you, Nico di Angelo." He dissolved into mist, leaving me with a really bad feeling. Would I _ever_ get rid of this so-called "love" god?


	8. Divine visitors

**AN:** I'm not sure if the fact that Will hasn't seen his father for four years (i.e. since he came to Camp Half-Blood, because according to the wiki he is around age 15) is canon-conform, but given that Apollo is a selfish egomaniac I don't think that he cares anywhere near about his children as much as, for example, Poseidon does.

I tried my best to formulate a mysterious statement for Aphrodite, similar to the one that churned up Reyna.

I apologize for the (imnsho) short chapter. Anyways, enjoy reading :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and all characters and quotes from it are the property of Rick Riordan, the Cliffhanger King.**

* * *

 **Time leap – the day before**

 **Drew**

No need to cry myself to sleep. Not since this evening. A huge load had been lifted off my mind.

I lay in my bed and thought about Cecil. I couldn't believe that he really liked me. I recalled our two kisses and smiled as I snuggled down into my blanket.

"My daughter" said a voice. A woman's voice. I opened my eyes and saw a woman in a pink dress in the middle of the cabin. While I looked at her, her hair changed from blonde to brunette.

"M… mother?" I asked. To say that I was pleased to see her would have been a downright lie. Her appearance usually never meant any good. I had heard about camper's whose relationships broke up after Aphrodite talked to them. I didn't want this to happen.

My thoughts must've been writ into my face, because she smirked. "Don't worry. I'm just here to talk to you." She changed the subject. "Your boyfriend, Cecil, is really handsome. Of course he isn't perfect, he neglects his hair care, and about his wardrobe-"

"Mother!"

Piper stirred in her sleep. I lowered my voice. It would be really embarrassing to be caught talking to myself in the middle of the night (I was pretty sure the others wouldn't see Aphrodite, who, by the way, I couldn't bring myself to call _mom_ ).

She shrugged. "Anyways, you could've made a worse choice than him. And I hope you meant what you said." I rolled my eyes. "Do you have something particular in mind, or just every word I've ever said?"

"I'm talking about last evening, Drew." She put her hand on my shoulder. "That was very brave. And I am proud of you. But be warned, love is never easy. I foresee that you and him will go through many fights. It will be hard. But the reward will be worth it. And you are my daughter, Drew. You can make it."

"Thanks… mom" It was hard to say these words. I had never really felt close to my mother. She smiled at me and dissipated into pink mist. Of course it was pink. What else would one expect?

 **Time leap – present day**

 **Will**

The cabin was halfway tidy. If there was a god of order, he or she would probably frown on the Apollo cabin, but it was good enough to pass the inspection.

Now that the cabin was in a presentable state, I wanted to watch out for Nico. "I'm gonna stretch my legs a bit. Kayla, you are in charge until I'm back." I left the cabin and bend my steps towards the Hades cabin.

"Son."

A familiar voice startled me out of my thoughts. I raised my head and looked into familiar blue eyes, in a face framed by familiar blond hair. Apollo. Today, he appeared as a 16-year old teenager.

"Dad" I said without enthusiasm. "Nice to see you. Were have you been for the last, let me think, 4 years?"

He shrugged. "Around. Fighting a titan, killing an almighty goddess, hiding from my father, you know… Olympic business." He changed the subject. "I am short of time. Father is still mad at me, it took all of Arty's persuasive powers to convince him to allow me to leave Olympus for a few minutes. And I came to give you valuable tips about boyfriends. That son of Hades is really cute, you must have inherited my excellent taste-"

"I don't need your advice." He looked stunned. "Wait, what?"

"I know that you had plenty of girl- and boyfriends in the past, but I don't want to hear a word about it. You can't just be absent for four god-damn years and then show up to talk to me about my boyfriend. You didn't even ask how I am, or what _I_ did for the last four years. And besides that, the most unreliable of all gods wouldn't be my first choice for advice. Get lost. As far as I am concerned you can moulder at Olympus."

I didn't pay him any more attention, but continued my way to Nico's cabin.


	9. My dork

**AN:** Yeah! Jason, the annoying and overprotective big brother, is back. I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about, either Cecil+Drew or the date at Camp Jupiter / New Rome. Also, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the last ones (I think 1k words per chapter would be a good length). Anyways, enjoy reading :) and of course, review!

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and all characters and quotes from it are the property of Rick Riordan, the Cliffhanger King.**

* * *

 **Nico**

I was still recovering from Cupid's visit when Jason stormed into my cabin. "Hey, bro, why didn't you tell me about him? I want to know everything! Since when are you together? Did you ask him or did he ask you? And if he ever hurts you…" he left his sentence unfinished.

I rolled my eyes. "Jason, calm down. You sound like you are interrogating me. Seriously, can't you just stop meddling in my affairs?" It sounded really harsh, and I could see that it hurt Jason. So I tried to soften my words. "To answer your questions: Two days, we both spoke simultaneously, and you don't have to intimidate him. Will won't hurt me, and in case he _does_ , purely theoretical, _I_ would handle it, not you. Understood?"

He cheered up a little. "What do you mean, you spoke simultaneously?" I knew he wouldn't settle until I told him everything. "Exactly what it sounds like: I began to speak, he began to speak, so we both spoke at the same moment. Since when are you interested in such gossip, anyways? I guess Piper has a bad influence on you." I gave him my most piercing go-away-glare, and apparently it worked, because he left, however not without teasing me a bit. I sighed in relief when he was gone. Sometimes Jason was even more stressful than Percy.

—

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Hazel Levesque at Camp Jupiter."

I admit that a bathroom sink, a flashlight and a prism weren't the most impressive way to create a rainbow. But it did do the job. The Iris message formed itself in the rainbow. Hazel sat on a bench in New Rome. She jumped up when she noticed the Iris message.

"Nico! How are you? Is everything okay? How are the others?" She asked so many questions at once, I didn't knew which one to answer first. And I said that. Hazel giggled. "Nice to see you, big brother. How are you?" I smiled. "I never felt so happy."

"That's great! How so?" Hazels face showed genuine joy. I decided to make no bones about it. "I have a boyfriend." I said bluntly and watched as her expression changed to surprise. "Who is it?" she blurted out before she regained her composure. "I mean, congratulations."

I smiled at the sight of her confusion. "It's Will Solace. He fancies himself chief physician. He is a dork, but he is _my_ dork." The door swung open, and the aforementioned Will Solace stepped into the room. _Perfect timing_ I thought, and decided that this moment was as good as any other to introduce him to my sister. "Speaking of the devil-" I grabbed Will by the hand and dragged him to my side "-there he is. Hazel, my boyfriend Will. Will, my sister Hazel."

Will grinned. "A dork _and_ the devil, huh?" He waved at Hazel. "Nice to meet you. Will Solace, son of Apollo and not-certified healer." He grasped my hand and we intertwined our fingers.

Frank stepped into the scope of the Iris message, carrying two cups of hot chocolate. I smiled. "Hi Frank." Frank smiled at me. Even before the war he had always been friendlier to me than most of the campers from both camps. "Hello Nico." He looked at Will. "And you are-" "Frank, that's Will Solace, Nico's boyfriend" Hazel chimed in. "Will, that's my boyfriend Frank." Will saluted for fun. " _Ave_ , Praetor Zhang. Nice to meet you."

 **Will**

"- he is a dork, but he is _my_ dork" I heard Nico's voice from the Hades cabin. I opened the door to see him talking through Iris message. "Speaking of the devil, there he is. Hazel" now I saw a girl wearing Roman armor in the message "my boyfriend, Will. Will, my sister Hazel."

I grinned at Nico. "A dork _and_ the devil, huh?" I waved at his sister. "Nice to meet you. Will Solace, son of Apollo and not-certified healer." I grasped Nico's hand and we intertwined our fingers.

A Chinese boy, whom I recognized as Praetor Frank Zhang, appeared in the message. The four of us talked for a while, and eventually Nico waved his hand through the rainbow to end the message.

I remembered why I had come here in the first place. "We haven't had something like a first date yet, so I wondered if you would like to visit Camp Jupiter with me this weekend. Just you and me hanging out, meet your sister, take a rest…" I trailed off.

His eyes were full of tears, and I was afraid that I had said something wrong. "I would love to do that" he whispered. I opened my arms wide. "Come here" and pulled him into an embrace. I figured that he hadn't had much free time, or rest, between the last two wars.

When we pulled away, I wiped his tears away. He grasped my hand. "Let's go and ask Chiron for permission" he said. I grinned impish. "And if he says no, what you're gonna do Death Boy? Just shadow-travel us there?" I teased. "I might do exactly that right now if you don't shut up, Sunshine."

—

"I can't think of a reason to forbid that" Chiron said. "How will you get to Camp Jupiter?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but Nico was faster. "By shadow-travel" he said. I didn't trust my ears. "Wait, what? I told you, no underworld-y stuff, Doctor's- mmmmph!" he put his hand on my mouth and shot me an angry look. "I'm fine, Solace. And if I get hurt in the process, I might allow you to kiss me for faster recovery."


	10. New Rome

**AN:** I'm kind of at stalemate, because I don't really know what to write next... and on top of that, I'll have to come up with a poem Will wrote for Nico... this chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones. Enjoy reading!

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and all characters and quotes from it are the property of Rick Riordan, the Cliffhanger King.**

* * *

 **Will**

New Rome was beautiful. I was no child of Athena, but I recognized a wonderful piece of architecture when I saw one.

Nico and I had been sitting in a café near the senate building and drank hot chocolate. After our arrival, Nico had slept for a few hours because the shadow-traveling tired him, but he had withstood it better than I expected.

We would stay in one of the two praetor's houses, together with Reyna and Rachel. Tyson and Ella lived in the other one, because Frank had refused to live there, and instead insisted to stay in his cohort's barrack.

Nico was unusual happy that day. There was still darkness inside him, but I could tell it was decreasing. Maybe that was exactly what he needed: Time. Time without a war going on, time for himself, and (that thought send a warm feeling down my spine) time with me. And myself? I just enjoyed to walk through New Rome with Nico.

That night I remained awake until long past midnight. Nico was sleeping next to me, breathing regularly. He hadn't had nightmares for the past few nights. While I watched the moon, I thought about our future. I wasn't sure if Nico knew _how much_ had changed since his birth. In a few years, we could move in together. Maybe even… marry? Be together until we would be old and grey. I knew that I wasn't taking it as slow as I should have, but I couldn't get the idea of me and Nico in a few years out of my head. Go to college together, as Annabeth and Percy did.

With that idea in my head, I eventually fell asleep.

 **Nico**

I was no expert in human nature, but I could see that something was bothering Reyna. After breakfast, I took her aside and asked her about it.

"Reyna, you don't have to, but you can tell me everything." I said. We took a walk around the field of Mars and watched as the campers built new fortifications for the upcoming war games. She managed to show a weary smile. "It's nothing you could help me with." she said. I didn't give up. "So what's your problem?"

She shrugged in resignation and pointed to where Will, Tyson, Ella and Rachel were strolling around. "Rachel." I frowned in confusion. "Problem as in making trouble, or problem as in love interest?" I bluntly asked. She held up two fingers. Latter. I looked at her in astonishment. "Isn't she straight? I don't mean to discourage you, but she once dated Percy." Reyna shrugged again. "I'm supposed to be straight too. For a while, I thought that Jason was what I needed. Then I thought I'd find love in Percy. I don't know if you know, but in Charleston Aphrodite said to me that _no demigod would heal my heart_. And you can't deny that Rachel is no demigod."

I contemplated her words as we walked. She was right, Rachel was no demigod. And I wouldn't allow Reyna's heart to be broken, not after how familiar we had become. She was pretty much a big sister to me. When we met the other four, I let me and Will drop behind the rest and told him about my conversation with Reyna. I could trust him not to spread any gossip.

 **Will**

After Nico had finished, we fell silent for a while. Until I came up with an idea.

"Watch some movies? Why would that help?" he asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes. "If Rachel likes Reyna too, they have an opportunity to hold hands or something like that. Or comfort each other, if the movie is scary." "And if not?" "If she doesn't, the four of us had a nice evening with movies and popcorn."

Nico went off to ask the rest if they wanted to watch some movies with us. Tyson and Ella refused to. I didn't hear every word, but I understood "movies are not good for harpies. Cinnamon is good for harpies. Tyson is good for Ella." Rachel and Reyna agreed.

—

In the end it was me who was squeezing Nico's hand in fear. Nico had picked a few extra scary movies (I had asked him if a son of Hades who liked horror movies wasn't a bit cliché), and I shrieked every five minutes.

As I cuddled with Nico, I saw that Reyna grabbed Rachel's hand. Rachel pretended not to notice it, but she couldn't hide the little smile on her face. I almost giggled. Maybe these two would actually get together.

It was three o'clock in the morning when the last movie's credits faded out. Nico yawned, and Reyna and Rachel were both asleep. They were holding hands, and Reyna's head rested on Rachel's shoulder. We snuck out of the room and fell into our bed, still in our clothes. I was asleep before one could count to ten.

 **Reyna**

I slowly opened my eyes. Apparently, I had slept on the couch. As I fully woke up, I realized that I was holding Rachel's hand and that my head was rested on her shoulder. I usually never blushed, but this time I felt the blush creep into my face. I hastily pulled my hand away and stood up. While I collected the popcorn boxes lying around ( _of course_ Nico and Will didn't bother to pick up the garbage that they had left) I secretly glanced at Rachel.

She opened her eyes. As usually, she didn't bother with small-talk. "Like what you see?" she bluntly asked. I blushed so hard, I thought my head would burn, and dropped the box I held in my hands. "I, err, didn't mean to…" I stammered. And mentally slapped myself. A daughter of the war goddess who began to stammer on sight of a pretty girl? I straightened myself. _Now or never_. "Yes" I answered, surprised of myself.

Rachel smiled. "You're not that bad yourself." I'm sure, if it would have been possible to blush even more, I would have. "Thanks."

Rachel suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Reyna, I wondered if you would like to… go to New Rome with me? Just the two of us. Like…" My heart was racing when I completed her sentence. "Like a date?" She raised her head and looked into my eyes. "Yes. That's what I meant."

My heart skipped a beat. "I really like that idea."

 **Nico**

I woke up around eleven o'clock. Goodbye, breakfast.

Will sat at the table and wrote something down. When I got up, he hastily hid the piece of paper behind his back. "Good morning, Sunshine. What are you writing?" Apparently he couldn't come up with an excuse. "A poem" he admitted. I rose my eyebrows. "Who are you, and what have you done to Will Solace?" I asked. "You were _never_ interested in poetry." He tried to act angry. "My father is Apollo. He is the _god of poetry_." "Wanna show it to me?" I asked. He shook his head. "Not until it is finished."

I tried to pout, and my facial muscles hurt. For the last few years, I had barely smiled. "Aww, come on. Your poem can't be worse than the Haikus your father makes." He cracked a smile and changed the subject. "Now, since you missed breakfast you'll have to settle with some apples. And you _will_ eat them." "Otherwise?" I shot back. Will grinned. "Otherwise I'll pout until you eat them." "That's not fair!" I protested. He smiled mischievously. "Everything's fair in war and love."

When I left the bathroom after I had brushed my teeth, Reyna and Rachel were leaving the living room. And they were holding hands. _Holding hands_. I had doubted Will's plan at first, but apparently it had worked. I stifled a smile.


	11. Land, ho!

**AN:** Wohoo, Leo is back.

First of all, I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I had just no idea what to write. But I came up with some new ideas, some of them are written down below.

I didn't want to assume that Leo would return one way or another, I wanted to write an actual Leo-and-friends-reunion-scene. What is exactly what I'll do as soon as I finish this author's note. Below is kind of an appetiser for the next chapter(s).

Enjoy reading, and please review :) If you have any wishes / ideas / suggestions for the story, tell me, I might realise them ;)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and all characters and quotes from it are the property of — do I even _have_ to write this disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter? — Rick Riordan, the Cliffhanger King.**

* * *

 **Leo**

"Land, ho!"

I smiled at the sound of Calypso's voice. She found our journey _exciting_. A journey on a partially defective metal dragon around the world couldn't draw me from my woodwork, 'cuz, hey, I'm getting used to this dangerous life-or-death-situations, but I guess after eons of confinement on Ogygia, Calypso would've found a _bike ride_ exciting. Especially with Leo Valdez, the hottest demigod alive, saviour of the world and Olympus, and so on and so forth. You know what I mean. _Me_.

We were searching for the mortal world for a week now. We had found a few uninhabited islands, but no sign of the world as I knew it. Living with Cal on an island for the rest of our lives wasn't the worst thing I could imagine, but I wanted to see my friends again. Thank Hazel and Frank. Apologize to Piper, Jason, Percy and Annabeth. Heck, I even missed Coach Hedge, and that gave some evidence about my mental condition.

The coast ahead became more visible now, and my heart skipped a beat. I could see _buildings_. Skyscrapers. Wherever this place was, there would be other people. The world had us around it's neck again.

I could see a bridge now, no, not _a_ bridge, _the_ bridge: The Golden Gate Bridge. The city ahead was San Francisco, and that meant that we were close to Camp Jupiter. I worriedly bit my lip. The last time I visited New Rome, I had left the forum in ashes. I hoped that they wouldn't mistake us for enemies and shoot us down.

Screw it, no use in worrying about things I couldn't change. The airflow wooshed in my ears when Festus initiated the landing approach. I turned to Calypso. "I've got good news and bad news, babe. Good news: We're back in the mortal world. Bad news: We might experience our mortality the hard way." She knew what I was talking about, we had had plenty of times to talk during the flight.

As we got closer to the camp, I saw archers lining up and drawing their bows. A bulky figure with a purple cape, in other words Frank, ran towards them, and in front of the archers, holding up a hand, telling them to hold their fire, stood… Nico di Angelo?

The son of Hades had always scared me a bit, but at that very moment I was glad that he was there. If it wasn't for him, we would've already blasted off the sky and into pieces.


	12. What's going on?

**AN:** This idea floated around in my head for some time: What if Leo would arrive at Camp Jupiter? Most people would remember him as the guy who destroyed the better part of New Rome, and not as the savior of the whole world. So they'd probably be upset. Enjoy reading, and please review :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Nico**

"Don't shoot! Hold your fire!"

About ten minutes ago, I had felt a strange prickling in my stomach. The feeling resembled the feeling I had when somebody died, but it wasn't quite the same. As it got stronger, I tried to identify the soul it was about, and I almost stumbled when I found the answer.

Leo Valdez. The demigod who had saved the world, defeated Gaea, and apparently managed to cheat death.

I rushed outside. A small dot came up on the horizon, and my heart skipped a beat when I recognized it. Valdez' metal dragon, Festus. It should have been impossible, Valdez' _had_ to be dead, but apparently he wasn't.

I ran towards the gates. Horns got blown and alarm was given. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Frank running down the _Via Principalis_ , but more important were the archers outside the gates who drew their bows. Only sons of Apollo were allowed to be archers, so these arrows wouldn't miss their designated targets.

"Don't shoot! Hold your fire!" I yelled. I came to a halt in front of the archers and rose my hands. "That's not an enemy!"

"Nico di Angelo! What are you doing?" a stern voice shouted. A twirled around and saw Reyna storming in my direction. Rachel followed her, and judging by the brown stains on their clothes they had been drinking hot chocolate together when Leo arrived on the scene. She glared at me and I swallowed hard.

"That's not an enemy" I explained. "It's Leo. He isn't dead, I can feel it."

"Leo Valdez."

"Yes."

"The self-proclaimed _supreme commander_ of the Argo II."

"Yes."

"The demigod who, supposedly being possessed, destroyed half of New Rome."

"Err… yes. But also the demigod who defeated Gaea and saved the world and Olympus and the gods and sort of everybody."

Reyna seemed to think about that for a second, but Frank preempted her. "Do as he says. Leo Valdez' is not our enemy." Reluctantly, the soldiers lowered their weapons, but I could hear one muttering "remember the last time a new praetor ordered us not to shoot at his _friends_?"

We waited for Leo to land. As he got closer I could see another person sitting behind him.

Festus eventually hit the field of Mars, and plowed a groove into the ground, almost unseating his passengers. Apparently he had been damaged. No surprise, considering that he had held the goddess of the Earth in person in his claws.

From everywhere, campers ran towards the dragon, but a sharp whistle echoed through the air, not Will's ultrasonic whistle, but loud enough to cause everybody to stop and turn around to find out where it came from.

"Nobody approaches the dragon. Back off, everyone!" Reyna nodded at me. Next to her stood Frank and Hazel. "Let's go and welcome your _friend_." She stamped towards the dragon, with the four of us in tow.

 **Will**

Where was Nico? I had been exchanging medical knowledge with some Roman sons of Apollo when the horns got blown. Shortly after everybody dashed towards the open area between the camp and New Rome (Nico had called it the _field of Mars_ ), and I was carried away by the crowd.

I had fought my way halfway through the crowd when I heard a sharp whistle, followed by Reyna's voice. I couldn't understand the praetor's words, but I wormed myself towards her voice, assuming that Nico would be there.

When I finally got out of that crowd, I saw the reason of the commotion: A giant metal dragon lay on the floor, and a muscular, however short boy jumped of off its back. I recognized him. Leo Valdez, the son of Hephaestos. I had led him around on his first day at Camp Half-Blood. The last time I saw him, he had been pelting Gaea with flames. Everybody had considered him dead, but he obviously was vitally alive. Around him stood Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Rachel, and Nico. I ran towards them, unimpressed by the curses and insults some campers mumbled behind me. I grabbed Nico's hand and we interlocked our fingers.

"What's going on?" I whispered. Nico shrugged. "No idea. He should've been dead, but I judging by his appearance I'd say he's not." Another shrug.

Leo reached out to help another person hop off the dragon. He noticed Nico and me, and he cracked a smile. He must've thought he'd be alone with a bunch of upset Romans.

"Hey guys, how is it going?"

Frosty silence.

Reyna took a step forward. "Leo Valdez" she said, scrutinizing him.

A murmur of disapproval went through the crowd behind us. A threatening atmosphere spread. Some people drew their swords or picked up stones. The murmur surged, voices were being raised. Eventually somebody threw a stone at Leo. He easily got out of its way, but the dam was broken. More and more people shouted insults and threw stones.

In the blink of an eye, three swords, one dagger and a bow were drawn. Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Nico and me set up a wall, face towards the crowd. Nico's voice was as cold as Stygian ice when he spoke.

"The next person who opens their mouths or throws a stone will be send directly into the underworld. I'm serious." "We'll discuss this inside" Reyna added. The four of us escorted Leo and the girl beside him into the _principia_.


	13. Cute, smart and violent

**AN:** Remember the description of Piper in _The Lost Hero_? It said "Cute, smart _and_ violent". Leo experiences the 'violent'-part the hard way ;) Enjoy reading, and please review.

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Leo**

What a warm reception. Being insulted, threatened, and pelted with stones wasn't exactly the number one on my wish list. That was typically: Instead of landing at Camp Half-Blood I had to get to Camp Jupiter. I didn't know what I had done to annoy the fates, but if I'd ever met them, I'd slap them Leo-style upside the head.

As soon as the door of the big building at the end of the road shut behind us, Hazel and Frank pulled me into a bone-crushing bear hug. "Where have you been? Why didn't you contact us? How did you survive? Who dosed the cure to you?"

I freed myself from their grip. "Long story, guys." I turned towards Cal, who had been standing behind me without saying a word, a bit overwhelmed by all the people. "Frank, Hazel, Nico, Will, Reyna, Rachel – Calypso, my girlfriend. Cal – my friends." A bit anxious I held my breath and prayed to the gods that my they would get along. I didn't want to be forced to choose between my friends and my girlfriend.

Hazel stepped forward and shook Calypso's hand. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." I smiled at the memory of Hazel storming into my cabin on the Argo II and asking me to describe Calypso. The image she drew was still inside my tool belt; I had put it off my wall before Zeus had batted us towards America.

I slowly exhaled as everybody welcomed Calypso, when somebody put a hand on my shoulder. "I knew something was wrong with your death. You died, but you never arrived in the underworld" said Nico. I turned around and saw him and the blonde guy that had guided me through the camp at my first day. _Will Solace_. He and Nico were holding hands.

 _Whoa whoa whoa, what? Holding hands?_ Nico followed my gaze and smiled. "This is Will Solace. He's my boyfriend."

That sentence kept two surprises. Number one: Nico di Angelo was gay. I was surprised, but I had no problem with that. Number two: Nico di Angelo, the least social person I knew, had _asked somebody out_. I reached out and shook Will's hand. "Nice to see you again. Remember me? You-" "led you around the camp on your first day."

At the other end of the room, Reyna cleared her throat. "May I have everybody's attention? Is everybody done with the welcome?" We fell silent. She looked at me. "I don't think that it's a good idea if you stay here. The people are upset, and for a good reason. You may have been possessed, but in most people's eyes _you_ are responsible for the destruction of New Rome and the war against Gaea." She raised her hand when I opened my mouth to object. "I know that it wasn't your fault, but I can ensure your safety when you are here. You should wait for a few months until everybody has calmed down."

I wanted to protest, but I knew that she was right. So I sighed instead. "Fine" I mumbled. "But Festus won't be able to bring us to Camp Half-Blood. He is damaged. And I can't repair him here. It's too-" Hazel cut me off. "- _complicated_ for Romans?" she teased. I rolled my eyes. "Yes" I answered. "You'll never stop teasing me about that, will you?"

Nico raised his hand. "Do you think he'll be able to fly to Camp Half-Blood on his own, without passengers?" I nodded. "Well, I'll give you a ride to Camp Half-Blood, and Festus can follow us." I had no idea how Nico di Angelo was supposed to give me a ride, unless he wanted to shadow-travel, but I nodded.

 **Nico**

After an uneventful ride, Jules-Albert stopped the car on top of Half-Blood hill. We hadn't send the others an Iris message, so we wouldn't "spoil the surprise", as Leo put it. Festus arrival, however, hadn't been unnoticed, and we saw the entire camp clustered around the metal dragon when we snuck our way in.

We stood behind the crowd when they noticed that Leo wasn't with Festus. Piper looked as if she was about to start crying when Leo cleared his throat. Piper spun around and dashed towards us. The next second, Leo found himself lying on the floor, being punched by Piper.

"Leo" "ow!" "Valdez" "ow!" "where" "ow!" "have" "ow!" "you" "ow!" "been?"

He scratched his head when he got up. "What have I done to deserve such a treatment?" he asked. Piper slapped his face. "That's for dying on us!" and pulled him into a hug. "And that's for coming home alive." The poor guy looked totally confused.

Jake Mason stepped forward, a big smile on his face. "Looks like you're senior counselor once again. Welcome back, Leo!" His siblings quickly surrounded him, patting Leo on his back or hugging him.

Chiron bore his way through the crowd. "I'm sure that you are all eager to hear Leo's story, but I suggest you let go of him for the moment. I'm sure that he'll tell his story at tonight's campfire. For now, I convene a head counselor meeting at the Big House." He smiled at Calypso. "Welcome at Camp Half-Blood, Calypso."

The counselor meeting didn't take up a lot of time. Leo told us how he had died, got revived by his metal dragon, found Calypso and freed her from Ogygia. I told how Leo had arrived at Camp Jupiter. Everybody congratulated Leo for cheating death. During the meeting I caught a glimpse on Percy, and I was surprised to see a guilty look on his face when Leo talked about Calypso.


	14. Interlude I

**Interlude I – Apology**

After dinner, Percy made his way to Bunker Nine, where Leo was fixing up Festus. He knew Calypso would be there. The unfamiliar scent of engine oil, sweat, and fire bit his nose when he stepped into the workshop. Festus was snuggled up on a platform in the middle of the room, and Leo was currently bending one of his claws into shape while Calypso winded up some Celestial Bronze wires.

Percy cleared his throat. He felt very uneasy. "Um, Leo? May I talk to Calypso for a second?" Leo looked up. "Sure. Want me to leave?" Percy shook his head. "No, you can stay. You know what I want to say anyway."

Percy turned to Calypso. "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. I just relied on Zeus and assumed that he would fulfill his promise and release you. I should have made sure that he was true to his word. And… I'm glad you two found each other." Calypso shook her head and smiled. "You contradict yourself, Percy. If Zeus would have released me, I would have never met Leo. It's okay, you don't have to apologize." She kissed Leo on the cheek. "In the end, it was worth waiting." Percy cracked a smile. "So you're not angry with me?" She shook her head again and reached out her hand. "Not at all." Percy's relief was writ in his face when he shook her hand.


	15. Fucked up big times

**24 April 2016**

 **A/N:** After almost three months (last update: February 4), I've touched this story again, and found that I've gotten over the writer's block which kept me from updating it so long. Therefore, I'll update this again, and hopefully finish the story within the next two–four chapters. Of course, my writing style has changed a lot over the past months (for the better, I hope). In hindsight, I can only blush at what crap I've written. Anyway, in case anyone's still reading this – here's another chapter!

— Hashtag

 **Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Four months later**

 **Nico**

"Uh… and you're sure it's safe?" I hoped the uncertainty wasn't _too_ audible in my voice, but wariness was and is advised when it comes to the subject of Leo Valdez' inventions. This time, it was a 'super-duper improved and totally safe' (his words, not mine) updated version of Festus. I hadn't exactly liked the bronze dragon as a figurehead, back on the Argo II, and now, with talons, fangs, and whatever came with being a dragon, the artificial monster intimidated me even more. Hence, I was more than sceptical about Valdez' suggestion we'd fly to Camp Jupiter using this metal monstrosity.

Will, on the other hand, was a lot more trusting, which was why I gave in to his and Valdez' pleas, and agreed – not without making sure to point out that Valdez would end up in hell, for real this time, if he got me (or my beloved boyfriend) killed. I would take care of that myself.

I am ashamed to admit that I squealed more than once during the ride – a metal dragon could definitely _not_ be compared to a full-scale ship in terms of comfort or security, and oil dripping out of the… _thing_ 's ear and falling onto harmless mortals was _not_ qualified to calm me down. By the time we arrived at Camp Jupiter, I was more than eager to get away from this bronze beast, and stand on solid ground again.

What can I say… mortal parties are boring. Greek parties are okay, and Olympian parties are more than okay, if parties are your cup of tea. But _Roman_ parties? They're the epitome of okay, even if parties aren't your cup of tea. Says me, who used to despise any gathering of more than three people for more than four years. I blame Will. He forced me to hang around with his friends more than enough over the past four months, and, okay, I admittedly _might_ have liked it. A bit. A tiny, tiny, tiniest bit. And _not_ because I've been inwardly craving company since I isolated myself from every living and breathing human being. Understood?

New Rome was still a dangerous place for Valdez', but, over time, the majority of the inhabitants of both the city and camp had grown to accept his presence, and Valdez' had his fair share of this development, because he'd contributed as much as he could to reconstructing the city after his return. Sure, some people still blamed him for the damage which had been done to their wonderful city, and honestly, sometimes I think he's blaming himself as well, but he'd really done his best do make up for the what has happened.

Christmas celebration at Camp Jupiter, with all my friends – and who would've thought a year ago _I_ would consider someone my friend? – was wonderful, and definitely something we should do the next year again, but it was slightly overshadowed by the absence of Jason. In his last IM, he'd said he'd try to make it home in time for Christmas, but he and his small team hadn't managed to keep up with their schedule. I had no idea where _exactly_ he was at the moment, but if my memory served me correctly, it was some part of the Southern US which was the home of some minor god. As much as I admired Jason for giving his promise to Kym-whatever, I really wished he was there. The first Christmas with your not newly found but only recently accepted friends just isn't the same without your best friend.

But seriously, who can mope at Christmas when their boyfriend wraps their arms around them from behind and alternates between tickling and kissing them? I can most certainly not. If anyone else would have dared to tickle me, they would have been given a one-way sightseeing tour through my father's realm before they could spell out 'tickling', but hey – Will's got the boyfriend privilege. _And_ – or so he thinks – the _Doctor's Orders_ privilege. I call bullshit.

It is amazing how much can change in four months. Four months ago, I'd been convinced that nobody would want me around, that nobody would miss me, and that everybody thought of me as an unsocial creep. The last thing had been – partially – right, but if it weren't for Will's influence, I wouldn't have discovered that people could actually _like_ me if I didn't glare daggers at them all the time, but instead at least _tried_ to have a decent conversation. I swear, Will is my sun, and he's just melted the layer of ice around me.

After I had finished this row of deep thoughts, I decided that I had had too much of the eggnogg Connor had offered to me. I was growing too soft for the reputation of the _Ghost King_.

 **Another six** **months later**

 **Will**

"I've fucked up, Will. Big times."

I paused in the middle of archery practice – not that I was much use in it, I couldn't hit anything which was farther away than eleven yards – and turned around to face my best friend. Cecil looked so down, I wondered what had happened.

"What's wrong?" I asked, abandoning my bow and arrows to slump against the wall next to Cecil and drinking half of a water bottle at once.

"Drew. We've fought. Badly." Well, this explained Cecil's extraordinarily bad mood. He'd fought with Drew before – they were together for almost a year now, arguments had been inevitable – and he was always in a shitty mood afterwards. I didn't blame him – me and Nico had fought as well, and whenever it was my fault, I felt like crap, but was too proud to apologise. Most times, Nico came to me after a few days, a week at max, and apologised for the fight without me apologising first. I always felt like shit even more afterwards, because that meant he depended on me so much he apologised for something which was clearly not his fault in order not to lose me. As if I could ever stand losing him.

"What about?" I asked. Cecil and Drew had fought about various subjects, even more than other couples I knew – from trivialities such as which piece of clothing fit together with which (according to Drew, Cecil had no sense of fashion at all), to things such as which one of them spent too much time without the other (none of them had struck me as the possessive type before, but apparently, both were), and whatnot. Me and Nico were just the same – everything, from 'I'm not a kid, Will, I can take care of myself', over 'you have to _talk_ to people, Nico, you can't be alone forever', to 'didn't you see that the guy was flirting with you, for Zeus' sake?'

Cecil sighed. "I've had an argument with Chris, about something stupid which I don't even remember – I think it was something about the training schedule for the arena. Anyway, I went to Drew afterwards to rant about just how _stupid_ Chris was, and that I'd make such a better head counsellor, and that Chris was too old anyway, and that he wouldn't be head counsellor if Con and Trav wouldn't have left for high school after New Year, and whatnot – to put it short, I've been an insufferable prat one time too often, and she's _really_ pissed." He hung his head low after his monologue. "I've fucked up, right?"

Well, I'm not really an expert when it comes to pep talk – only for Nico – and honestly, I had to agree with Cecil. He'd fucked up. But not that bad.

"You're right," I said, "you've messed up. _But_ ," I cut him off before he could interject, "that doesn't mean you can't fix it." I sighed. "Look, you know how often I argue with Nico, right? We're almost as bad as you and Drew are. But we always make it work again. Put some trust into your girlfriend. Go back and say, 'look, I know I've fucked up, but I'm sorry', or something like that. She'll forgive you, you'll see."

Cecil looked more than a bit uneasy, more than he should at the prospect at apologising to his girlfriend, so I inquired, "there's something you haven't told me, right?" Being with Nico 'I keep my problems to myself' di Angelo _and_ being the son of the god of Truth _does have its perks_ , undeniably.

Cecil nervously shuffled his feet. "Um… I _might_ have said, in the heat of the moment, that she might as well piss off if she didn't care, and that I'd find someone who cared about me?"

 _Oh._ Shit.

"You've fucked up, Cecil. Big times."


	16. Making up

**A/N:** Wohoo, here's another chapter. At the moment, I'm really keen on completing this story after I've left it alone for so long. I just realised with a start that I have _seven_ stories waiting to be finished, for Zeus' sake! The muses may help me.

Sorry, this chapter is a bit short compared to the last one.

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. Riordan's.**

* * *

 **Cecil**

It took me five minutes of knocking on the door of the Aphrodite cabin until someone bothered to open the door. I was pretty sure I'd seen one of them peek through the pink curtains, and apparently, they hadn't considered it necessary to open the door after they'd seen who it was.

"Piss off, Cecil," was Mitchell's welcoming response after he'd opened the door. "Drew doesn't want to hear any more of your whining." I shook my head. "I'm here to apologise." Mitchell didn't look convinced, and who could blame him. I was pretty sure Drew had told her cabin mates everything about my behaviour, so I didn't expect them to forgive me this easily.

"Look, Mitchell, I know I've screwed up, I know it, but if anybody has the right to not excuse my behaviour, it's Drew, right?"

Mitchell just stared at me. And stared. Over the next few minutes, we somewhat made a contest out of it – staring at each other, and hoping the other one would give in, but believe me, no one can stare like Nico di Angelo can, and I did my best to copy his death glare. Apparently, I succeeded, because Mitchell gave in after some time.

"Hmph. Fine." The son of Aphrodite stepped aside. "Try to not make things worse."

Zeus Almighty, did the Aphrodite campers _have_ to use so much perfume? Their entire cabin smelled like it – horrible. Too much scent, too many different ones – a torture for my nose. Surprisingly, I still managed to reach the room which Drew shared with a few other campers – all of them not in the cabin, conveniently – without dying from too much input on my nose.

"Piss off, Mitchell, I'm fine," were Drew's words when she heard me step into the room. She had her back to me, facing the wall, so she couldn't see it was me who'd just entered.

"Drew."  
"Fuck you, Cecil. Just fuck you," Drew snarled. "And I'm pretty sure I told Mitchell to _not_ let you in. Now piss off."  
"Drew, I'm sorry."  
A snort. "What, didn't find someone else in whose presence you could complain? Pity, that."

As much as I loved her, Drew had the unique ability to upset people within fractions of seconds.  
"Look, I'm sorry, okay? You were right and I was wrong, I was childish and everything you've said, but I'm here to fucking apologise!" Slowing down my breath a bit, I took another step towards the bed on which Drew lay. "Drew. Please. Don't let me throw ten months out of the window. I've _meant_ it when I said it, but if I could undo it, I would."

Finally, Drew turned around to face me, and I startled at the sight of her bloodshot eyes. "And you think you can just say _sorry_ and everything's fine?" She turned back to the wall.

"Ugh… yes?" I tried the sheepish grin which usually helped, but instead, my girlfriend – in case she still was – gave a hollow laugh, which abruptly ended. "No."

Cue upset within seconds. "What else do you want?" I shouted. "You want me begging on my knees, or what? Shall I proclaim I to the whole camp that I've acted like a five-year old? Fine, you can have that if you want to! Just freaking _talk_ to me!" I admit, I let my anger get the better of me, otherwise, I wouldn't have yelled like that.

"Have you settled your argument with Chris?"

"What? I mean, no, I haven't." Realisation dawned on me. "Is that what you want?"  
Drew sighed, facing me again. "It's not what I want, but it's a beginning."

I nodded. "Will do, promised." I squatted down next to her bed. "Am I forgiven now?"

Drew snorted again. "You're still an asshole, and I have no idea why I still love you. So, no, you're not forgiven." Her expression softened the slightest bit. "But we're getting there."

I dared to lean forward and peck her cheek. "Thanks."

Settling the matter with Chris was easy – all he'd wanted was to train the Hermes cabin with the Ares kids (read: spend time with Clarisse) during an afternoon which I had hoped to spend with either Drew or Lou, Will, and Nico. It took approximately thirty-five seconds to say 'sorry, training this day is fine, bye', and that was that. Not that hard at all. And if it meant to get back on Drew's good side – anything. As cheesy as it sounds.

 **Will**

A few days later, I was still worried about Cecil, but two things managed to distract me from these worries. One: I had seen Drew and Cecil walk to the Dining Pavilion with fingers intertwined again, which I took as a good sign, and two: The next day was a Friday, which meant Nico would come back to Camp around afternoon.

After New Year, Nico had, together with a bunch of other campers, left Camp Half-Blood to go back to school – unlike me, who, without any family outside Camp, stayed all year. He lived in New York with Percy Jackson and his family (which made me, admittedly, jealous – leaving my boyfriend with his former crush was somewhat similar to leaving him alone with his ex), and attended the same high school, but a few classes below them. Nico could only visit Camp Half-Blood every few weekends, which made these weekends something special to which I looked forward. Tomorrow would be one of them.

At first, I had sent him an IM every day, but soon, we ran out of topics to discuss – at Camp, we'd usually spend time together just holding hands, cuddling, kissing, or whatever, and since we couldn't do this via IM, we barely talked longer than a good thirty seconds. After maybe a month, we had decided to settle for weekly calls, usually Thursday, so we could talk about whatever topics had collected over the week for a few minutes before we bid each other goodbye. Hence, the two weekends per month Nico spent at Camp Half-Blood were my highlight. Most times, I began to mourn the loss of Nico's presence a few minutes after his department, stayed that way for two or three days, and then began to look forward for the after next weekend.

Luckily, Summer Break would soon begin, I reminded myself. Which meant three months of mostly uninterrupted Nico-time. And if that wasn't something to look forward to…


End file.
